


Next Stage!

by wandererstark



Category: Free!
Genre: 2020 Summer Olympics, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Starting Days, Kind of Canon Compliant, Post-Free! Dive to the Future, the olympics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Quedan dos semanas para los JJOO. Y unos amigos se reúnen para recordar.





	Next Stage!

**Author's Note:**

> La temporada 3 de Free! Ha terminado con un mensaje: see you in 2020. Sin embargo, ese año estaré preparándome el examen que determinará mi futuro… (No pretendía que quedara tan dramático).  
> Bueno, disfrutad de este pequeño oneshot!

“Muchas gracias” dijo Makoto al profesor que les había abierto la puerta de la piscina. Lo recordaba de sus días en el Iwatobi: fue su tutor en el primer año.

\- Es un placer atender a los antiguos alumnos – le sonrió el señor canoso – Especialmente cuando tres de ellos van a las Olimpiadas de tu país.

\- ¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros! – gritó Asahi tras de él, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

\- Asahi, idiota. Asustaste al profesor.

\- No te preocupes, Kirishima – le tranquilizó este. – Es bueno ver que estáis tan animados. Os estaremos animando.

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron los tres a la vez: Asahi, Ikuya y Haru.

Cuando el profesor les dejó a solas, un agradable silencio los rodeó, roto por el viento contra las ramas de los árboles.

\- Aquí fue donde nos hicimos amigos…

\- ¡Y también donde vimos nadar por primera vez a Haru!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Asahi? ¿Nos vimos nadar mutuamente, no?

\- Lo dice porque le impactó tanto que se le olvidó como nadar el estilo libre a él.

\- ¡¿EH?!

\- “Soy un genio. Soy un genio. Soy un genio”. – comenzó a imitarle Ikuya.

\- ¡C-Cállate! ¿Y tú? Si no recuerdo mal, imitabas a Haru hasta en la forma de comer.

\- ¡Y-Ya te dije en ese entonces que te lo estabas imaginando! – se pusieron rojos ambos.

\- Bueno, bueno. – intervino Makoto, tranquilizándolos como si fueran sus alumnos, haciendo que ambos se pusieran más rojos.

“¡Ah! ¡Voy a mirar los vestuarios!” dijo Asahi, seguido de Makoto, riéndose mientras ambos recordaban los entrenamientos de reflejos con Nao-senpai. Ikuya se disponía a seguirlos cuando vio a Haru mirando fijamente un lado de la piscina; luego levantó la mirada y se sonrieron: cumplieron su promesa, y la volverían a cumplir una vez más al nadar en el mismo equipo en las próximas Olimpiadas.

Ellos, Asahi, y también…

\- ¡Rin! ¡Espera! – se oyó la voz de Sousuke a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin os encontramos!

\- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – se interesó Makoto mientras se ponía otra vez al lado de Haru.

\- Les quería enseñar donde jugaba yo al baloncesto… - se puso de morros Kisumi.

\- Y luego insistió en tirar unas canastas. - dijo sonriente Hiyori.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, Hiyori. Las Olimpiadas son en un par de semanas.

\- No te preocupes, Ikuya.

\- Así que aquí era donde nadabais, ¿eh?

\- Tú estabas en Sidney en ese entonces, ¿no?

\- Aquí fue también donde conocimos a Sousuke. Aunque no fue muy amable… ¡Ay! ¡Ikuya, ¿por qué me pegas?!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – se interesó Rin mirando a su amigo.

\- Nada – dijo este seriamente, haciendo que a Asahi se le erizara el pelo, aunque sabía que estaba de broma.

Charlaron durante horas al borde de la piscina. Haru estuvo varias veces a punto de tirarse al agua, aunque siempre se detenía. La broma general fue que “Haru por fin había madurado y dejaba de tirarse al agua siempre que podía”.

\- Cállate – dijo detrás del vaso de zumo que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que llegaríais hasta aquí cuando éramos niños?

\- Las Olimpiadas…

\- ¡Lo daremos todo!

\- ¡También en la prueba de relevos! – dijo Hiyori mientras Makoto asentía en su dirección. Se le haría raro ver a alguien nadando en su posición con sus amigos, aunque se alegraba que fuera él.

\- ¡Pues más os vale conformaros con la plata, porque mi equipo se llevará la primera posición!

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Rin.

\- Tened cuidado no hagáis llorar a Rin.

\- ¡¿AH?!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
